Freedom's Prices
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Fem. Naruto. Kyuubi had released its self from Naruto forcing her to unlock her Rinnegan and already having her 3 new bodies to protect her and also causing the return of two lost hero's. 2 Hokage's bodies
1. Freedom

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prologue:**

Naruto was short for her age. She had blonde hair in 2 pony tails reaching half way to her back. (Same clothes as anime except for orange shorts that reached half way to her knee). She was a shy type of girl but not like Hinata type shy. Lately she been having stomach pains that each time it was getting worst until finally.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha when a pain shot through her like none before. She fell down to her knees and screamed in pain as red charka came out of her stomach, eyes, and mouth spreading across the road alerting every ninja in Konoha and even civilians who couldn't sense charka but remember the same feeling from 10 years ago. By the time the Sandaime, shinobi council members, and other nins arrived at the scene it was too late. Naruto was on her knees down on the floor panting heavily with a red glowing orb in front of her leaking charka all too well known. The red orb then morphed into a tan skin women who had red Kitsune ears, red long hair, 9 red tails, red slit eyes, whisker marks on the cheek, and in lengthen fangs, wearing a red battle kimono with red heels. No one needed to say anything to know who it was.

"Kyuubi" growled Sandaime stepping forward as she smirked at him.

"What are you doing out of the seal" said Sandaime as everyone fears were confirmed when she spoke.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You can't expect someone as powerful as me stayed seal even if you were able to kill my container I would be able to escape automatically with no one or thing holding me down. Your precious fourth and his women shall be released since I am no longer sealed. It's a shame they can't stay sealed for having ME sealed up out of all things"** said Kyuubi as she walked to a terrified Naruto who was crawling back away from her. She flashed behind her without her noticing but to Naruto she thought she really left. Naruto felt clawed arms lift her up and she immedaitly could tell she was very wrong. She felt breathing on her neck. She saw now that Kyuubi's hands went all over her caressing every part of her body touching places she shouldn't be to which closed her eyes wanting it to end. She started breathing even heavier as Kyuubi started rubbing her lower regions drawing soft and low moans.

"**The only reason why you are living Naruto-Chan is because of your Rinnegan"** said Kyuubi as Naruto reopened her eyes to show she had rings in her eyes shocking everyone. Kyuubi decided to take it a step forward as she slid her hands into Naruto pants and started fingering her. She cried out in shock which Sandaime had enough.

"Enough Kyuubi! Leave her alone and leave this village" shouted Sandaime to which Kyuubi smirked at as she increased her paste to which made Naruto scream louder as she fell back against Kyuubi losing all strength to move a muscle or even scream anymore which Kyuubi smirked at even more as she continue.

"KYUUBI! She is just a little girl and you are still doing all your perverted acts on her" yelled Sandaime

"**To you humans she is but a young child but to us demons she is perfect age for baring kits"** said Kyuubi smirking at the shocked faces of the nins.

"You don't mean" started Sandaime

"**I mean that exactly"** said Kyuubi removing her hand with a quick pluck getting a moan from Naruto as she showed her hand covered with Naruto's juices.

"**My so young but so talented you can become"** said Kyuubi rubbing her fingers containing Naruto's juices before her eyes widen in shock as she had to jump away leaving Naruto from the wood coming out of the ground and in her place holding Naruto from falling was surprisingly the Shodai Hokage with blue 'RINNEGAN' eyes and blonde hair. She then had to dodge a blast of water and fire to see two more figures land next to them with the same Rinnegan eyes and blonde hair. To her surprise it was the Nidaime and Hatake Sakumo. All three of them face Naruto kneeing before her surprising everyone in the area as the Shodai began to talk.

"We will give you are bodies to make up for the past sins of Konoha and to protect you from all who wish to do harm to you. Use are bodies well for are conscious will be looked up in are mind until the day you reached the level of the original Rikudou Sennin were you will be able to unlock them with that amount of skill." Said Shodai

"We wish you luck" said Nidaime

"Good bye until then" said Sakumo as all three of them glowed bright white before it disappear showing a strange tattoo on each their cheeks before it faded out. The handed Naruto to Nidaime who held her bridal style as he stepped up in front of them and assume a stance.

"**Damn his Mokuton will suppress my demonic powers. You are lucky you have the Shodai to protect. Don't worry I will come back for you when I figure out a way to get around his abilities"** said Kyuubi as she disappear in a red smoke

"Naruto" called Sandaime as turned to him.

"Hai" said

"No the original Naruto" said Sandaime as the turned to face him holding a terrified Naruto who was shaking and holding on to as if her life depending on it.

"You can dismiss them now Naruto I am here. I will protect you from her" said Sandaime holding out his hand for her to take as the other Naruto's watch very closely at his every action to see for a threat. It was like that for a minute before all of the sudden the put her down as Naruto slowly walked up to Sandaime slowly with tears in her eyes before she ran into his arms crying her heart out. The Sandaime just closed his arms around her as she cried into his shirt. He looked at the 3 nins in front of him as he saw them all fall back and as soon as their body touch the ground they disappear in a blue mist surprising everyone present. By then Naruto was asleep in the Sandaime's arms. The Sandaime picked her up as he turned to face everyone present.

"No one is to discuss what happened here. This is more than Kyuubi being released and has to be discuss with the council and then we will give an announcement on what's going." Said Sandaime as he then turned to an Anbu commander wearing his white cloak.

"I want you to find get your best trackers. You are to find Jiraiya and then have him find Tsunade. You tell them that they have less than a week to be here or I will have their head! Tell them two key words. Kyuubi and Rinnegan" said Sandaime

"Hai" said the Anbu Commander as he jumped off to get the team

Sandaime then Shunshin to the Hokage with Naruto in his arms, when he arrived he placed Naruto in the couch while he looked several of scrolls on the Rinnegan. Sarutobi Hizuren wasn't taking any chances with Naruto leaving his sight. If word got out about her Rinnegan she would be in a lot of trouble.

"Neko" called Sandaime

"Hai" said an Anbu appearing

"Call all the council members for a meeting" said Sandaime

"Hai" said the Anbu Shunshin away as Naruto woke up.

"Aaa Naruto your up, that's great. So how are you feeling?" asked Hizuren kneeing down in front of her

"I feel weak, token advantage of, dirty and scared" said Naruto looking at him.

"Well come along now. You can take a bath. Maybe that will make you feel better"

"Yeah I suppose so. Thank you Ojii-san" said Naruto as Hizuren smiled as he picked her up and took her down the hall of the Hokage Tower. He then opened a door for the Hokage's private room. He took her inside as he placed her in the bathroom.

"I have a clean draws and a kimono out for you when you are done. Don't worry this is the most secure spot in the tower. I will be back in a little bit. I see you later Naruto-Chan" said Hizuren as he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He then left the room as he signaled for Anbu to come to him. There was 5 Anbu Commanders, 8 Anbu Black Ops., and 15 Anbu.

"You are to secure this area down. No one is to get in. I don't care if they are council member, Sannin, animal, or any other person. NO ONE is to get near this room but me. You are to warn only once with the threat of death before you separate their heads from their body" said Sandaime

"Hai" said the Anbu as they went all over the place some hiding with genjutsu, Henge, and a few standing in front of the doors as the Sandaime left for his meeting.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in the bath tub with her legs drawn up to her chest. She kept on playing over and over in her mind about happened. She just couldn't feel safe anymore now knowing a Bijuu is after her. She placed her out of the tub and placed in on the floor making summoning seals on the floor. In a blue cloud of smoke she summoned walked out of the door and stood in front of her bathroom door.

'_According to Kyuubi the Shodai can suppress Bijuu powers so I have some protection as long as he is out'_ thought Naruto as she went back to hugging herself in the water

**Council Meeting**

The Sandaime was just sitting there watching the council members bicker like children and soon his patience will wear thin. But surprisingly the clan council members were quiet, carefully choosing their words and decisions wisely.

"We should breed her to make a clan of the Rinnegan's" said a council member

"Can we even breed a Doujutsu that powerful" said another

"Of course you can it just like the Sharingan and Byakugan"

"No it isn't. They can't bring the dead back under their control"

"We should just kick her-" started another when the Sandaime interrupted

"That is enough! All of your suggestions are plain stupid" said Sandaime

"What with the power of a Rinnegan clan Konoha would be the most powerful ninja nation. Breeding her would be a wonderful idea" said a council to which some nodded to.

"Or the worst decision of your life" said Shibi

"What do you mean explain" answered the council member back to which Shikaku deicide to answer

"Well she just been sexually abuse by 'THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE' in daylight so do you think she would want anyone to touch her again." Said Shikaku

"It's not her choice and we can use force if we want to"

"Yeah try to attack or force Naruto to do something with the control of two previous Hokage's who made Konoha, a nin who was as strong as the Sannin all together, and their also the Kyuubi who may come for her and finds out there are breeding her. Kyuubi's attack all over. And-"

"-and you would have one 'PISSED THE FUCK OFF FATHER AND MOTHER'!" yelled new arrivals in the council room making all them shocked at what they were looking at.

"Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama" said a shocked council member


	2. Return

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

P.S. Made a few Grammar changes in the first chapter since my computer screw me over the first time

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

"_Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama" said a shocked council member _

"So what's this I hear about you breeding my daughter and where is she" said Kushina as the Sandaime stood there in shock at the two living legends. They looked just like they did when they were at the sealing. Minato had his traditional cloak and Kushina was wearing a red battle dress kimono that was also a mixture of a Jounin vest from the top half with the pockets and shoulder protectors. The Sandaime coming to his senses first made a Kage Bunshin who walked right up to them and told them everything that happened.

"Kushina I will take you to her while I suggest you stay here at the meeting in case the council wants to pull something behind your back" said Sandaime as the two nodded.

"Let's go already. She is probably terrified right now" said Kushina dragging Sandaime out the room

"Now Minato I suggest you assume your clan seat for now" said Sandaime as Minato sat down

"Ok let's get some things straight now. My daughter will by no means be forced to breed or into marriage of any kind. Understand that if you harass her in any way I will introduce you to a new kind of pain that will make Ibiki's look like child's play. She is now under the Namikaze's and if touch by any other clan or person means war and you all know what I am capable during the last Shinobi war" said Minato releasing a lot of killing intent which got all the members to shout up and cancel their ideas.

"Now that, that is settle what are we going to do about the Kyuubi" asked Shibi

"The Kyuubi won't come near here again knowing that I am back with Kushina which both of us are easy capable of sealing her up again. But then she will be released again with us being released again starting a chain reaction so she won't come near us. When Naruto is ready we will train her into using the Shodai Mokuton correctly so she can fend of Kyuubi easily" said Minato

"Will you resume your position as Hokage" asked Hiashi

"After I am sure Naruto is fine both mentally and physically to a certain extent yes" said Minato

"Well that concludes this meeting. Minato come with me so I can take you to Naruto" said Sandaime walking out followed by Minato

**With Kushina and Clone Sandaime**

The Sandaime and Kushina walked to a room the was heavily guarded by Anbu to be stopped right in front of a Anbu Commander who looked at them thoroughly before letting them continue in.

The Sandaime opened the door to let her in before closing the door behind her and walking off. Kushina walked to the living room to see the Shodai standing in front of the bathroom but as soon as he sensed her he assume a battle stance.

"Wait! I mean no harm. I just want to tell her…..well you something" said Kushina as the Shodai slightly relaxed his stance.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. I am the mother of Uzumaki Naruto. I was sealed away with Minato your father when we sealed Kyuubi into you. We assume that the village would treat you as hero but we would never in our wildest dreams thought Kyuubi would find a way out. I am sorry we put you through all this but I would like to speak to you in person" said Kushina as the Shodai walked up to her standing in front of her.

"How do I know you are not lying" asked (Naruto) Shodai as Kushina thought over a second before she quickly pulled out a paper from her pocket and handed it to him. The (Naruto) Shodai looked at it and realized she was telling the truth. It was her birth contract. He handed back to her as he moved aside, to which he dismissed himself soon after in a blue smoke.

"I would need this also" said Kushina as she took 2 bath robes one adult and one child and went inside the bathroom. She closed the door behind her as she looked at Naruto who was in the tub with her whole body covered in the water and bubbles as she stared at her. Kushina hanged up the bath robes and then surprised Naruto as she striped in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind sharing" said Kushina smirking as she went inside the tub also. She had her back against the wall and when Naruto tried to move to the other side she grabbed her and made her lean her back against her stomach as she wrapped her arms around her in a motherly protective away.

"Calm down now. I am here. You can relax now" said Kushina as Naruto slowly closed her eyes and relaxed in her arms.

"Now tell me everything about yourself. I would really like to know everything about you" said Kushina as Naruto with her eyes still closed started to explain her whole life to which she listened carefully to. She explained her life at the orphanage and the village about how they were mean to her but there was people who was nice to her. The Sandaime would take care of her from time to time when he was free, the people from the ramen shop always treated her to ramen, I women named Rin would treat her nicely at the hospital, and about how weasel and dog would always protect her.

'_Weasel and dog. They must be Anbu members'_ thought Kushina

"Well it seems who had a rough life but that's all changing today. I will protect you along with your father" said Kushina

"Kaa-san" said Naruto shocking Kushina at how easily she accepted her

"Yes dear"

"Who is my father" she asked to which Kushina chuckled lightly

"He is the Yondaime Hokage" said Kushina shocking her

"Wow. Can you tell me about you since I told you my life story" said Naruto

"Sure I am from a place called Whirlpool which was destroyed due to war. I was able to escape when your father rescue me. He toke me back here which I decided to make this my new home. I trained and learned here and from the scrolls I was able to save from whirlpool. I soon became a name to be feared by as the Red Death. Heh I was even the only women to defeat your father" said Kushina

"No way"

"It's true. After are battle we soon started to fall for each other and the rest is history" said Kushina

"Wow both my parents are extremely powerful. So what's going to happen to me" asked Naruto

"Nothing except that you will live with me and your father and we will always be around you until you are strong enough to take care of yourself" said Kushina smiling

"Ok I guess that's ok" said Naruto blushing while smiling a little

"Now let's get you clean" said Kushina as she stared getting clean

**Outside the Bathroom**

Minato and the Sandaime were outside listening in on the conversation.

"So as you can see they easily bonded now all you have to do is fit in. I shall leave you all alone. Good luck Minato" said Sandaime as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Soon after the Sandaime left the bathroom door opened up to see Kushina and Naruto walk out in robes with their hair still wet. Naruto just paused as she looked at Minato which he looked back at her.

"Well hi I am Namikaze Minato and I am your-" "Tou-san" yelled Naruto interrupting him as she grabbed him in a hug. Minato stood there in shock for a little before he bent down and hugged her back.

"It's nice to finally meet you" said Minato as he let her go

"Now let's get you dress now" said Kushina bringing out her clothes along with the clothes that Sandaime left. In a few minutes Kushina was dressed back in her outfit and Naruto was now wearing white kimono that loose around the sleeves so it covered her whole hand.

"Now it's time to show you our home" said Minato as he picked up Naruto and walked out the building with Kushina.

**Outside in the Village**

As they were going through the village people looked at them in shock while talking to themselves. Naruto couldn't help but to grip Minato's chest a little harder and cover her face in his neck in embarrassment remembering of the past events. Minato and Kushina both immedaitly remember what they told happen to her with Kyuubi.

"Isn't that the Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama" said a villager

"Yeah I was at the scene were Kyuubi was released. She said they would be returned since she was freed"

"I guess they are now looking after that girl" said a villager

"Yeah after what that demon did to her any girl her age would be scared or at least mentally sacred somehow" said another

"Ooo I hope she will be alright" said a village women

"I now feel ashamed at the way I treated her" said a man as a few nodded in agreement

"Kushina hold Naruto. I know a way to cheer her up" said Minato handing Naruto to Kushina who held her the same way as Minato did. Minato went up to ramen stand which happen to be Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Hey Teuchi I can have a bowl of miso ramen to go" said Minato shocking the man

"Minato! Wow the rumors are true. You are alive" said Teuchi as he looked behind him to see Kushina holding a scared/embarrassed Naruto.

"O I heard what happen to her with Kyuubi. I hope she feels better later on and gets over her trauma" said Teuchi handing the bowl to Minato

"Thanks I'll see you later" said Minato as he headed back to the two females

"Here Naruto maybe this will cheer you up" said Minato handing her a soup

"Thank you" said Naruto immedaitly brightening up to the ramen but before she could grab Minato pulled it back from her reach.

"Huh?"

"But you have to walk on your two feet now" said Minato smiling as Kushina chuckled as Naruto's slightly down face.

"Ok Kaa-san can you set me down" said Naruto as Kushina nodded and placed her down on the floor. Minato gave her the ramen to which she slowly started to eat.

"Now let's go-" "Minato-sensei" said a voice in front of them causing them to face two individuals in front of them. One was a male Jounin who had white hair and a head band over one of his eyes while the other was also a Jounin who was female with short brown hair and red tape style markings on her cheek.

"Rin-chan, Kakashi-kun how are you doing" said Minato smiling at them

"So it's true. You are alive this is great" said a overly happy Rin

"So what have you two been up to. Did you finally went out?" asked Kushina making a blush appear on Rin's face

"I would go out with him but the fact that he walks around reading that perverted book change my mind" said Rin glaring at the book in Kakashi's hand

"What book?" asked Minato

"Your sensei made a book called Icha Icha Paradise. Isn't it wonderful here look" said Kakashi handing his book to Minato which made Kushina look at it as well while Naruto peeked at it. Everyone in the surrounding area stopped and looked to see what the Yondaime and his wife would say.

……………….

Kushina using one hand covered Naruto's eyes while forming a Rasengan in her other which destroyed the book causing Kakashi to fall on the floor and cry while other females smirked. Minato had to turn the other way to cover the blood coming out of his nose. Kushina seeing this glared at him.

"MINATO!" yelled Kushina

"Sorry honey"

"Just picture Naruto all grown up. Doesn't that look like one of those females" said Kushina covering Naruto's ears knowing what to expect.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL SHOW HIM A RASENGAN MIXED WITH 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" yelled Minato

**Far Away**

A white hair pervert was chuckling as he was watching a group of females through a telescope when all the sudden he felt a shiver run down his spine.

'_What was that about'_ thought the man looking around

'_O well probably nothing big so let's see where I should go next'_ though the man pulling out a map of the ninja nations when something strange happened. A small black puff of smoke came out of Konoha shape as a toxic sign with the human skull.

"**You…will…DIE!"** said the skull before disappearing into the wind (Watch Chowder, you can get a lot of funny things from their)

"O boy, that's not good" said the man

**Back with Minato and the group**

"Now as for you Kakashi-kun I think my student needs to be disciplined more" said Minato smirking and chuckling evilly that would have Orchimaru proud

"No, NO! Please I'll be good" cried Kakashi

Naruto's parings/Choices

Naruto Sasuke

Naruto Itachi

Naruto Gaara

Naruto Shikamaru

Possible Yuri pairings – That's if I decide to make it a Yuri fan fic.

Naruto Ino

Naruto Hinata

Naruto Temari

Naruto Anko

Naruto Sakura

Naruto and female Harem


End file.
